The present invention relates generally to networks and more specifically to a method, computer program and computer system extending Quantized Congestion Notification (QCN) defense mode choice protocols.
Quantized Congestion Notification protocols define a congestion management mechanism of long lived data flows. Quantized Congestion Notification includes capabilities for detecting and mitigating queue congestion for selected classes of network traffic in a Virtual Bridged Local Area Network (VLAN). Quantized Congestion Notification depends on the formation of a cooperating set of devices including congestion-aware bridge components and congestion-aware end stations to achieve a reduction in frame loss. By partitioning the bridge component and end station resources, frames sourced or sunk by non-cooperating end stations or non-cooperating bridge components may be carried with minimal contention for those resources. The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has produced a quantized congestion notification standard establishing protocols for tagging frames, protocols for the operation of cooperating bridges and end stations, protocols for the administration of topologies and protocols for QCN defense mode choice.
Protocols for QCN defense mode choice may be found in, for example, IEEE Standard 802.1Q™-2011, entitled IEEE Standard for Local and metropolitan area networks—Media Access Control (MAC) Bridges and Virtual Bridge Local Area Networks, published by the IEEE Computer Society, Aug. 31, 2011, hereby incorporated by reference.